


good company

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, allusion to smut hence the T rating, almost literal cat kuroo, lil bit of panicking but everyone's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: Daichi is sick, so his boyfriends try to make it easier for him. Key word being try.(really just them being terribly domestic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerbatnana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/gifts).



> hey! i'm sorry it took me so long, and i'm not sure this is exactly what you had in mind when you asked for a witch au, but i hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> also, not really explicit in the fic, but both oikawa and kuroo are ace in this, because i can

Kuroo and Iwaizumi step out of the pizzeria and under yet another snowfall. Kuroo has been designated to hold the boxes, on the ground that he's got longer arms so the stack should bother him less than Iwaizumi. Even though Iwaizumi could have kept the food hot with warmth always only a little spell away for him. And the stack of pizzas isn't really practical, since Kuroo can't see where he's stepping.

"Hajimeeee," he calls. "Wait for me, I have to go slow."

"For a cat, you don't have a very assured way to walk," Iwaizumi teases him, waiting for him a few meters away. He's only wearing a shirt, and Kuroo feels jealous, bundled up in his winter layers. "Come on, do your part," Iwaizumi adds, holding up the bag in which they'd put the drinks.

"I'm not a _cat_ ," Kuroo protests. "A _feline_ yes, but- oh, fuck off," he grumbles when he sees Iwaizumi's grin.

"No, no, please keep going," Iwaizumi replies as Kuroo finally catches up. "I love it when you tell us how you're not basically a cat."

"I'm ignoring you," Kuroo announces.

They fall in step together, slowly, just in case there's ice on the ground. Iwaizumi, for all his mockeries, tugs and pushes on Kuroo's elbow to help him avoid the word of ice puddles, and they make it safely to the end of the street.

"Should we buy something for Daichi?" Kuroo asks as they're crossing the street.

"Like what?"

Kuroo tries to shrug, but the effect is a little spoiled, since he can't move his arms very much, weighed down by the pizzas. "I don't know. A book, maybe? He's been complaining that he needs something to take a break from his research, but…"

Iwaizmi looks pensive for a few seconds, and then checks the time on his phone. "Oh, battery almost out," he grimaces. "But we've got a bit of time. We can stop on the way back, I guess."

"Good," Kuroo sighs. "He's been insufferable. I never thought he'd be that much of a terrible patient."

"Hey, at least you get to play nurse with him," Iwaizumi grins. "And test all your healing spells."

"I'm gonna find one to cure the flu instantly," Kuroo groans, turning a bit too sharply and almost making the pizza boxes topple. "If he's ever sick again, it's you or Tooru who plays the carer, not me."

Iwaizumi laughs. "Oh, it's gonna be me. Can you imagine leaving anybody in Tooru's hands?"

Kuroo makes a detour to avoid a pile of shoveled snow, and nods. "Oh yeah. I mean, he might _try_ , but if he doesn’t bother checking expiration dates on his own food, I don’t see him checking for someone else’s medication."

"If Daichi wasn't feeling a bit better, I wouldn't have left them alone,” Iwaizumi affirms with a grimace.

They stop in perfect sync in front of the bookstore. It looks old, like it's always been here, but Kuroo knows it's just the way it _feels_. Akaashi has only been here for five years, and it had taken them some time before mingling with other people. Thankfully, as a witch themself, they’d had quite a lot to talk about with Oikawa, and Oikawa's personality had done the rest. Kuroo still isn't sure that their friend will let him stay in with pizzas, though.

"Hello," Akaashi greets them, their tone as even as ever.

With a flick of their wrist, the door closes quickly behind Kuroo. Akaashi wrinkles their nose at the smell and looks up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Daichi's sick," Iwaizumi explains, "so we had to do a food run and then thought we'd buy him something."

"Please don't make me go back out to wait," Kuroo pleads. "It's freezing. Literally."

He glares at Iwaizumi, who taunts them by showing off his bare arms. But Kuroo knows he's won Akaashi over when he hears a sigh.

"Leave them here," Akaashi says, gesturing at the space next to them behind the counter.

"Thank you," Kuroo says, sincerely grateful.

He takes off his gloves and then takes Iwaizumi's hand – so _warm_ – and follows him in the alleys. The shelves are made out of dark wood, polished with age, contrasting with the clearer colors of the walls, and he can make out a few sigils here and there in between books. He knows there are others that he can't see, magic protection and enchantments to make this a safe place, both physically and mentally. Akaashi had designed the place with the well being of people in mind, even if it was just for the few minutes it took to buy a textbook.

Iwaizumi leads him toward the other side of the store, bypassing the section on magical theory, the one all four of them are most familiar with, and directly to the novels. Daichi has been working on his thesis for months; he needs a distraction, not a headache waiting to happen in physical form.

"What do you think he'll like?" Kuroo asks Iwaizumi, happy to finally be able to feel his fingers now that Iwaizumi has warmed them up – easy for him, as a fire mage.

"Not sure. I know he likes mysteries, but he's got so many that I don't even know all of the titles," Iwaizumi thinks aloud.

Kuroo contemplates the rows of books in front of them, draping himself over his boyfriend. He doesn't have the faintest idea what books Daichi owns. There's too many to count.

"Doesn't Akaashi have an LGBT section?" he asks after a minute of silent consideration. "Daichi won't like boring hetero dynamics anyway."

"True," Iwaizumi nods. "Let's go look there."

* * *

Oikawa is pacing in their living room, and Daichi is trying not to let his headache grow too much.

"Tooru, please," he repeats, curling up on their couch.

Oikawa stops for a second, and then resumes his back and forth around the room. The first few minutes, he's spent cleaning up, picking whatever they'd left on the ground to deal with later, and putting it back, but now the ground is spotless, and he's still just as restless. Daichi can feel the waves of worry coming off him, and some of the smaller objects in the room have started levitating in response.

"Tooru, just because I can't contact them doesn't mean anything," Daichi tries again. "I told you, I'm sick, I might not be able to."

"I know!" Oikawa replies. "But they're an hour late and they haven't texted and we can't reach them, and the tracking spell didn't work, and you _know_ how many accidents can happen with the snow, and-"

Daichi grabs him in the middle of his new round and pulls him on the couch with him.

"Calm down, _please_. For me," he pleads, linking their fingers together.

He almost wishes he hadn't; he picks up on Oikawa's distress with multiplied strength, which doesn't help his headache, but they both need the comforting contact. He's glad his empath senses only go one way. Oikawa definitely doesn't need to feel the worry gnawing at Daichi's guts right now, in addition to his own.

"Okay," Oikawa replies in a shaky breath. "Okay."

He latches onto Daichi, and Daichi lets him, hugging him back as tight as he can.

"Might not be a good idea," he teases, weakly. "You don't want to catch my flu."

"Shut up," Oikawa mumbles, his face buried in Daichi's shoulder.

They stay like that for some time; Daichi doesn't know how much. He's too busy trying to reassure himself to count the minutes. There's still a lot of stuff floating: the bills they haven't paid yet, some of the shoes in the entrance, a couple of books, half of their ingredient cabinet (thankfully still _inside_ both the cabinets and their respective containers). He could make them come down, if he really had to, but he can't seem to concentrate on that. He tries to get to Kuroo and Iwaizumi once again, but before he can even set the telepathic process in motion, his headache seems to grow twice as painful. He resorts to holding Oikawa tighter.

Then, finally, the door to the apartment opens.

"We're back!" Kuroo calls cheerfully, holding up the pizzas while Iwaizumi closes behind him. "Sorry we're late, we got a bit sidetracked, and-"

He's cut off by Oikawa who leaps into his arms. He lets go of the pizzas in surprise and they fall – thankfully pretty neatly – as he puts his arms around Oikawa.

"What's going on?" Iwaizumi asks, a perfect echo to Kuroo's puzzled expression.

Oikawa silently extends an arm and brings Iwaizumi into the hug. Most of the floating objects slam down abruptly.

"Daichi?" Kuroo asks, a tinge of worry coloring his voice.

Daichi sighs and sits up. His head is still hurting, but a little bit less, now that he knows they're okay. "You're an hour late, and you didn't answer your phones, and I couldn't reach you by telepathy," he lists. "We were worried something happened to you."

He tries not to make it sound too much like an accusation. Kuroo immediately looks sheepish, and Iwaizumi digs around his pockets.

"My phone is dead," he says, frowning at it. "And I guess Kuroo couldn't feel his through the layers."

"And we were at the bookstore. Akaashi's protections must have blocked you," Kuroo adds, giving Daichi a sympathetic grimace. “Sorry.”

"Don't ever do that again," Oikawa orders, detaching himself from them. "You just took five years off my lifespan."

"Tooru, it's okay, we're not dead," Iwaizumi tries to calm him as Kuroo starts shedding his multiple clothes. "I'm sorry we forgot to call."

Oikawa sniffs haughtily at him and bends down to pick up the pizzas, thankfully still in their boxes. Iwaizumi sighs but helps him. Daichi sees that he's talking to him, softly, but they're too far away for him to hear. Kuroo can – he could even if he was on the other side of the apartment, with his supernatural hearing – and it makes him smile fondly. He opts to get rid of all his clothes and turns into his panther form before padding over to Daichi, and rubbing his head against Daichi's outstretched hand.

It's more comfortable this way, they've found. Daichi's empath senses can be a pain when they get too sensible, and touch increases that, but it's less painful when Kuroo isn't in human form. He's thankful that Kuroo's remembered it. His head feels less like it's going to explode, and running his fingers through Kuroo's fur is comforting.

It's a little less so when Kuroo decides to come on the couch and lie on him, but Daichi doesn't have the energy to tell him off. He ends up with a grown, adult panther sitting on his lap, very content to be petted. He can't believe Kuroo still tries to deny he's, basically, just a cat.

"You better turn back if you want to eat," Iwaizumi warns as he and Oikawa bring the pizzas and put them on the coffee table. "I'm not feeding you when you have teeth like that."

Kuroo gives him the equivalent to a human grin and shows off his canines. They know him too well to be very impressed, though, and to ignore it's just for show. Oikawa scratches Kuroo behind the ears once before going to the kitchen, muttering about _damn idiots_ under his breath.

"Why were you at the bookstore, anyway?" Daichi asks, curious.

"You've been complaining," Iwaizumi tells him bluntly, "so we wanted to get you something to read. Wait a sec."

He goes back to the entrance and rifles through Kuroo's bag. He takes out a book, and also grabs Kuroo's underwear and pants on his way back, throwing them over the back of the lone chair in their living room. They used to have two, but one of Oikawa and Daichi's test a few weeks ago had turned wrong. Daichi still finds splinters under the furniture or into the walls, occasionally.

"Here," Iwaizumi says, handing him the book. He lets himself fall on the other side of the couch and tries to nudge Kuroo a little as he adds, with a wink, "We know how much you love trashy romance novels."

Daichi takes the book, a little apprehensive, but the summary on the back seems to suit his actual taste. He has half a mind to chuck it at Iwaizumi for his comment, but he's too comfortable to bother, buried under Kuroo's warm weight.

Kuroo whines at the loss of attention.

"You big baby," Daichi mutters, lifting a hand to Kuroo's head. "I'm the one who was worried here, you should be comforting me."

Kuroo's harder to read in this form, but Daichi feels a flash of guilt pass through him. Kuroo pushes his head forward, just enough that he can nuzzle Daichi's neck a little. He could lick him, if he wanted to, but Daichi trusts him to know now isn't the moment to try to annoy him.

Oikawa comes back with glasses and a few cans of beer. There's already a pitcher of water on the coffee table, since Daichi's spent most of the last few days next to it, lying on the couch, and they'd all deemed it more practically if he didn't have to walk to the kitchen to get it. Kuroo had gotten to practice bone healing, the first – and last – time.

"Scoot," Oikawa orders, pushing Iwaizumi to get some space on the couch.

This finally pushes Kuroo to move, and with something that sounds like a sigh, he slides down to the floor, depriving Daichi of his warmth. Iwaizumi soon comes to replace him, though, with Oikawa on his other side. Daichi rearranges himself so they can all be comfortable, and then they watch Kuroo turn back into his human form and get dressed, then drape himself in the blanket that had been sitting on the back of the couch and press against Oikawa's other side.

"Sorry for earlier," Iwaizumi apologizes quietly.

"We're idiots," Kuroo adds from the other end of the couch.

"Definitely," Oikawa agrees solemnly. "To make us forgive you, you should give us your part of the pizza."

"Keep dreaming," Kuroo replies with an impressive eyeroll.

"We're watching the historical channel", Daichi announces. He lets the collective groan pass. "I'm sick, I get to choose," he argues.

"We got you a book!" Kuroo protests.

"And then made us think you'd died in the process," Oikawa points out. His voice doesn't have any particular tone, but Kuroo still winces.

"Fine," Iwaizumi concedes, "but I get your cheese."

"I don't really feel like eating cheese anyway," Daichi shrugs.

Three incredulous stares are directed at him.

"You do realize there's cheese on every pizza, right," Oikawa declares flatly.

" _You_ 're the one who asked for pizza," Kuroo reminds him. "You told us you _wanted_ cheese."

"Tetsu, did you somehow gove Daichi pregnancy cravings?" Iwaizumi asks with a frown. “Or is he just being difficult?”

Kuroo snorts. "I most definitely did not. I'm not sure I could. This is all his fault."

Daichi looks at them, unimpressed by their over-dramatic antics. "Can we watch the TV now, or are you going to keep this going long? And don't you think about stealing my food," he warns, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, you ingrate," Kuroo huffs. "Put on your boring stuff."

Daichi refrains from sticking his tongue out at him, and instead finally turns on the TV.

* * *

Daichi starts snoring before the end of the first program, but they don't dare wake him up. Kuroo passes the blanket, and Iwaizumi covers Daichi, trying to move him a little so his neck doesn't hurt too much when he wakes up.

Oikawa wins the quiet and brief but intense struggle for the remote, and Iwaizumi resigns himself to letting him change the channel at his fancy. He takes another slice of pizza and munches on it, letting his elbow dig into Oikawa's side as revenge. Kuroo seems unfazed, blinking slowly at the screen and throwing his legs over Oikawa's lap.

They're mostly silent. Oikawa is absorbed first by a conspiracy theory documentary, then by an old rerun of a drama they used to watch when they were in middle school. Iwaizumi doesn't pay much attention. He focuses on trying to keep Daichi's temperature at normal levels. Kuroo is the only one with actual medical and healing skills – that _is_ what he's studying, after all – but Iwaizumi tries to help this way, at least.

He's pretty sure Kuroo is falling asleep too; he's somehow wrapped himself around Oikawa and buried his face in his hair. Kuroo keeps telling them that he doesn't keep _that_ many feline instincts when he turns back into his human form, but Iwaizumi is really strongly reminded of the way cats will just lie over you and then not move. The same way panthers do, apparently, if he's going by what he's seen Kuroo do ever since they've met.

"We should go to bed," he finally says after the drama rerun is over. His voice is a little too loud, and he winces.

"I'll wake Kuroo up," Oikawa sighs. "But it might take some time. You know how he is."

" _Fuck off_ ," Kuroo mumbles, muffled by the hair.

Oikawa raises his eyebrows and mouths _see?_ at Iwaizumi.

It takes a couple of shakes for Daichi to wake up, and even then, he's looking at Iwaizumi like he has no idea where he is.

"Hey," Iwaizumi says, softly. "We'll just go to bed, okay?"

Daichi blinks, unresponsive, but it's not like Iwaizumi had expected anything else. He takes Daichi's hands and pulls him up; thankfully, Daichi follows the movement without resistance.

"Tetsu, I swear, if you don't get off me right now, I'm throwing you," he hears Oikawa threaten behind him.

He doesn't concern himself with whatever is going on in his back. Oikawa could levitate Kuroo through the window and drop him, of course, but he has more self-control than that. And a cat always lands on its feet.

He steers Daichi into the bedroom, keeping an arm around his waist to make the navigation easier. Daichi almost runs into the door frame, and blinks owlishly when Iwaizumi tugs him away.

"C'mon, Dai, work with me here," Iwaizumi sighs when Daichi tries to sit on the bed.

He ignores Daichi's confused 'What?' and throws the covers back, then pushes him down on the bed.

Daichi slides in place without a fuss and closes his eyes immediately. Iwaizumi checks his fever, but Daichi doesn't feel too hot. He tiptoes out of the room with a last kiss on Daichi’s hair.

Oikawa is still struggling with Kuroo, but it looks like it's more because Kuroo is being a little shit than because he's still sleepy. Iwaizumi hears Kuroo's laugh, though it's muffled, most likely because he's buried his head into Oikawa shoulder and is holding onto him like an octopus.

"Hajime," Oikawa begs. "Help."

Iwaizumi shrugs. "You're on your own."

He goes to the entrance, where he and Kuroo left most of their stuff along with their shoes. Most of what's left is Kuroo's clothes, though, which he can perfectly pick up himself. He's too busy clinging to Oikawa at the moment, but Iwaizumi pushes them aside for him to take later.

"Tetsu, I _will_ blast you away," he hears Oikawa threaten.

"You're no fun."

"I like you so much _better_ when you can't talk."

Iwaizumi knows exactly what kind of smile must be on Kuroo's face, and what kind of horrified realization must be showing on Oikawa's.

"Tetsu, no-"

Iwaizumi turns back just in time to see Kuroo, naked, jump and turn mid-air, landing on Oikawa – low-enough that Oikawa falls on his ass, and not on his head. He stays above Oikawa, his tongue hanging between his teeth in a feline smile.

"Asshole," Oikawa says, but Iwaizumi can hear the smile in his voice.

"You're picking up all your clothes yourself, Tetsu," Iwaizumi says.

Kuroo shrugs and steps back, allowing Oikawa to get up.

They walk to the bedroom together, Kuroo flanked by his boyfriends. Iwaizumi lets his hand trail on his back and into his fur, idly, and walks through the door with him. Oikawa hangs back, though, and when Iwaizumi turns his head to tell him to hurry up, Oikawa is flicking his wrist. It's a gesture he's never really been able to lose, even though he doesn't need movement or words to cast spells, now.

Kuroo's clothes, scattered around the room, fly onto the chair. The pizza boxes close and stack themselves onto the table, and the blanket is folded twice by invisible hands before being put on the back of the couch again.

"There. At least it'll be a bit in order tomorrow morning," Oikawa declares with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi whispers in a kiss when Oikawa finally comes into the room.

"You're welcome."

Oikawa kisses him again before he steps back a bit and strips. He takes off his shirt, then his binder with a sigh of relief, handing them down to Iwaizumi.

"I'm not your servant, you know," he protests, though he doesn't move.

"You're very conveniently standing here, though," Oikawa points out with a grin, giving him his pants and underwear too. "But if you need a reward, I hear my blowjob skills aren't too bad."

Iwaizumi looks away, feigning exasperation. "You're terrible," he says, but those words have lost any heat long ago.

"I'm in the mood for once and you refuse? I'm hurt, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teases, knowing Iwaizumi still gets annoyed by the nickname.

Iwaizumi waits until he's put on his pajamas and then hands him his clothes back. "You're very hot and usually I'd be down for it," he sighs, "but Daichi is literally asleep right here, and Kuroo is watching."

"He's said he doesn't mind watching, as long as he doesn't have to join," Oikawa shrugs, dumping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

Iwaizumi starts to strip too. "It's like having a cat watching you. It's embarrassing. Shut up," he adds when he hears Kuroo's huff.

Oikawa narrows his eyes and stays silent for the few seconds it takes Iwaizumi to get into his pajamas too. "The couch is still free, you know."

Iwaizumi almost says no, just out of pure reflex and years of shooting down Oikawa's stupid ideas, but. "Okay," he sighs. "I'll regret it, but okay."

"See you later, Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa exclaims, leading Iwaizumi out by the hand.

Kuroo lazily moves his tail in acknowledgment, and Daichi, dead to the world, starts snoring when Iwaizumi closes the door.

* * *

By the time they come back in the room, cleaned up and dressed again, both Kuroo and Daichi seem asleep. Daichi's snoring lightly, and Oikawa can't help but smile at that. He remembers the lines of worry that had dug into Daichi's face earlier, and he much prefers how peaceful he looks now.

Kuroo has had the good idea of sprawling up only at the end of the bed, leaving them enough space on either side of Daichi to slip in the bed too.

"You coming?" Iwaizumi asks, stifling a yawn.

"Just a minute," Oikawa promises.

Iwaizumi kisses him lightly before he slides in on Daichi's left, giving Kuroo a light pet in passing. It's not actually unusual for Kuroo to sleep with them in his more furry form. For as long as Oikawa has known him, he's switched a lot, as comfortable in his feline skin as he is in his human one. Though he's always refused to accept that he keeps all those animal mannerisms as a person.

Oikawa goes back in the living room to grab Daichi's laptop, then goes into the kitchen. Usually, he likes to work sitting in their bed, but he doesn't want to disturb his partners. Plus, as much as he loves them, he needs the alone time. It's exhausting, sometimes, to be himself. Not in the way he'd say, in high school, just for the pleasure to annoy Iwaizumi – no, it's exhausting, sometimes, to be a _person_. They make it better, easier, but he needs to recharge on his own, too.

When he turns on the laptop – they lost the power cord months ago, so he has to charge it by magic – Daichi's thesis is still open. Daichi had tried working on it earlier, with Oikawa's help, but he had insisted on typing, despite being half drugged on painkillers and Kuroo's magic.

Oikawa surveys the lines quickly. It looks less disastrous than he'd feared, at least, and since they're studying in the same field, he understands most of what Daichi meant in his fever-induced ramblings. And, bless him, Daichi uses correct grammar and spelling even when he is fighting with the flu, apparently.

The kitchen looks almost unwelcoming, in the harsh light of the single lightbulb. It's completely dark outside, and the clear colors give off an almost clinical impression. But Oikawa is familiar with the room, and it's calming, to be somewhere so clean and clear and silent. His bare feet don't make a sound on the tiled floor; the loudest noise is when he makes himself coffee, and sets his mug down on the table, ready for at least an hour of reviewing.

He feels a little guilty, that he's told Iwaizumi he'd be back soon, but it's not like he's able to sleep at regular hours anyway.

He immerses himself in the "inner workings of energy and its physical manifestations", formulas and laws and theories swimming in his head as he types over what Daichi wrote, making it comprehensible again. He doesn't see time pass, and he doesn't see the large, dark form that walks into the kitchen either; doesn't hear the soft 'click' of claws on tiles.

He almost falls off his chair when Kuroo nudges him gently, without words.

"Fuck, you scared me," he mumbles.

Kuroo nudges him again, stronger this time. When Oikawa looks at the laptop, he sees it's barely one o’clock. But he has to get up in the morning, and he knows Kuroo won't leave him alone, anyway.

"Fine," he sighs, editing his final sentence. "Let me save."

He waits for the document to be properly saved – he didn't work for nothing – and takes the laptop with him, putting it back where he's picked it up. Kuroo waits patiently for him by the door to the bedroom, and Oikawa can't quite refrain an exasperated sigh.

"I'm coming, Tetsu."

Kuroo tilts his head to the side, looking at him with his large, golden eyes. Oikawa pushes the door behind them, but doesn't shut it completely. He's a light sleeper, and he'd rather not be woken up by the noise if one of them has to get up during the night.

Kuroo is already on the bed again. Daichi is curled up into Iwaizumi, and they're breathing together, deep and soft in the dark.

Oikawa allows himself a moment to look at them. Sometimes, when it's a particularly bad day, he thinks he doesn't deserve them. Other times, like now, he wonders how he got so lucky.

Sure, Daichi isn't great company at the moment, being sick and all. And sure, Kuroo and Iwaizumi had almost frightened him to death earlier, when they were impossible to reach. But Oikawa has no doubt, in his heart or his brain, that he wants to make his life with them. He wants to live with them; to love them everyday, as much as he can.

He'll never tell them, of course. He's not sure he'd be able to get the words out. But he hopes they know anyway, the way he knows they love him back, even when they're not saying it with words. He slides into bed behind Daichi and sneaks an arm around his waist, just so he can get closer. Before he closes his eyes, he lifts his head, just a bit, and meets Kuroo's eyes.

"Good night," he says.

Kuroo moves his tail in answer, and blinks slowly, just once. Oikawa offers him a smile, then he shuts his eyes and lets sleep take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/154968352314) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/symph0rine/status/813274575605637120)


End file.
